1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens, a camera system, an imaging apparatus, a control method of a camera system, and a control method of an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size reduction of an optical system mounted on an imaging apparatus is one of the greatest challenges in the imaging apparatus. In particular, an optical system having a high zoom ratio that achieves what is known as telescopic high power tends to be large in principle, and is therefore required to be as small as possible.
A technique that combines optical zoom with electronic zoom is known as one of techniques to achieve the telescopic high power with a relatively small lens (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-314872). The electronic zoom is processing for cutting out a region in part of image data acquired via an image pickup device, and enlarging the cut-out region in accordance with a necessary zoom ratio. It is possible to record image data having a practical zoom ratio that exceeds the limit of the optical zoom by combining the optical zoom with the electronic zoom.